You Are The Moonlight In My Darkness
by X-Twilight-Drowning-X
Summary: 'I love you.' He murmured 'And thank you.' 'Whatever for' She asked sleepily; her exhausted body finally finding time to rest.  'For being the moonlight in my darkness.' He stated 'And for giving me a tiny star too.'


This is just a little fluffy one shot with a hint of dark. It's nothing to do with the Twilight universe it's just 17th century style with Half Breed Eddie.

I don't own Twilight

* * *

You Are The Moonlight In My Darkness

Edward sat in his usual red velvet arm chair by the almost room sized hearth staring into the crackling flames of blues, reds and oranges. His brooding thoughts were the only thing with him in this dark night. Although the large room had been somewhat heated by the fire his body was icy cold and not just do to his vampirism. A loud scream, the loudest he'd heard so far that night, sounded by the adjoining room and seemed to linger before a second accompanied it.

His hand clenched the arm of said chair almost snapping the wood there in two. To stop himself causing an extremely painful splinter he reached for his wine glass. Another scream continued to echo around the room while he poured another glass of blood from a small tankard on the floor. Edward sniffed said blood detecting a swirl of vodka and whiskey [Perfect] his mind spoke for him before he took a long draft.

It was an amazing mixture; blood the taste of treacle with pure vodka and a tangy whiskey. The blood had obviously belonged to that of a drunkard with a lifelong passion for the spirits. He took another gulp; his anxiety's soon drifting away as he consumed more. The once crystal glass was now stained with the substance forever more.

The silence which had consumed both rooms for a moment was once again pierced but this time by a tiny but powerful cry from the adjoining room. Edward stilled his movements to listen intently to the events unfolding in that room. A second cry soon followed but a shushing sound soothed it away.

As he placed the wine glass onto the cherry wood table at his side, a door behind him slid open almost silently to anyone lacking his Vampiric talents.  
'Mr Rhapsodos.' A woman's shrill voice called. He made no incline to move in fact his body stiffened awaiting bad news.

With a sigh the aged midwife, who had in fact delivered him twenty eight years previous, slunk round to where he faced. Her long grey hair in a bun above her head and wilted yellow dress stained placed her hands on her hips.  
'Yer wifes fine as is yer child.' She rolled her eyes 'But please give the poor woman a rest fer a few days an I'll be back on munde.' Edward simply nodded before walking into the room which housed his wife.

His wife Isabella lay on the king sized for poster bed, her lips pressed to the head of a bloodstained baby swaddled in a blanket. She held the child as tightly as she could given how weak she was after a fifteen hour labour. Edward lent against the door jamb silently watching the two. It was a perfect moment that was not often seen after half breed births. He allowed those dark thoughts to plague him for a few moments until Isabella looked up.

She had felt a presence within the room but had been too busy nursing her daughter. When she turned to Edward she smiled weakly but happily all the same. He appeared by her in a second examining her face for discomfort. Upon finding none his gaze turned to the bundle in her arms.  
'Edward meet your daughter.' She spoke in a soft tone so not to disturb the disoriented child who was trying to adjust to these new feelings 'Daughter meet your father.'

He stared at his daughter whose eyes were as bright as his and luckily always would be. However she had her mother's thick chocolate locks with a tint of his bronze. His daughter's head moved to the side to look up at her father before cooing softly and pressing against the finger in which traced the side of her chubby face.

Within a blink said child resided in his arms as he paced around the room. He watched her intently; his vampire induced eyes catching every flicker of her own eyes or crumple in her brow. She too stared back at her father watching his stonic face, head tilted to the side in his hand. She cooed again hands closing and unclosing.

Isabella watched the pair through both tired and worrying eyes. Would he be happy with a daughter instead of a son? Or would she be like this in another nine months cradling a baby boy? Whether or not the child was male she didn't care she just loved the sight before her of Edward and his daughter.

She held her breath over a long moment in which the baby girl started to twist and turn in Edward' strong arms before letting out a ear-splitting cry. Before Isabella could even open her mouth Edward was beside her cradling the girl to his broad chest.  
'What do I do?' He pleaded to her face finally showing emotion; worry with a hint of...panic?  
She chuckled reaching out to stroke his face 'Bounce her gently.' He nodded doing so but acting like she was the most priceless treasure he'd received. Isabella blew out a sigh of relief; he cherished the daughter she'd given him.

After a few minutes of this he placed his daughter down in the intricate wooden crib his father had built for his brother who had died along with his mother in child birth twenty years previously. As he placed the first kiss to his daughter's tiny sleeping head he felt a pang of sadness at both their passing, these had been the source of his anxiety and worries earlier that night. Even more so that this room was one and the same where his brother's birthing had taken place.

However he removed the dark thoughts from his mind and appeared at his wife's side once again to press a soft kiss to her lips.  
'I love you.' He murmured 'And thank you.'  
'Whatever for?' She asked sleepily; her exhausted body finally finding time to rest.  
'For being the moonlight in my darkness.' He stated 'And for giving me a tiny star too.'


End file.
